Queen Leah
|shows = Once Upon a Time |games = Hidden Worlds (temporary scene) |actress = Hannah New (Maleficent) Judith Maxie (Descendants) |animator = Frank Thomas |voice = Barbara Dirikson (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales) |alias = The Queen |personality = Kind, fair, quiet, motherly |appearance = Slender, fair skin, pink lips, dark blonde hair, brown eyes, dark pink-and-lavender dress, gold crown, aqua veil, dark magenta cape |occupation = Queen |alignment = Good |goal = To make sure her daughter was safe |home = King Stefan's Castle |family = King Stefan (husband) Princess Aurora (daughter) Prince Phillip (son-in-law) |friends = Prince Phillip, Samson, King Hubert, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather |enemies = Maleficent |dislikes = Her daughter in danger |fate = Reunites with her daughter and watches happily as her daughter and Prince Phillip dance |quote = "And you're not offended your excellency?" "Oh, no!"}} Queen Leah is a minor character from Disney's 1959 animated feature film Sleeping Beauty. She is the wife of King Stefan and the mother of Princess Aurora. She speaks a couple of lines in the original film, but there have been no preserved records on who it was who voiced this character during the production of the original movie. Personality Queen Leah is shown to be a caring individual and a loving mother to her daughter, Aurora. she is shown to love her family. In Descendants, she is initially friendly toward Mal until her granddaughter Audrey informs her of Mal being the daughter of Maleficent, causing Leah to (unfairly) unload her loathing of Maleficent for causing her to miss out on her daughter's entire childhood onto Mal (and unknowingly help Mal realize the pain of others), which spurs Mal angrily back to her mission of gaining the Fairy Godmother's wand. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Queen Leah and her husband are the monarchs of an unnamed kingdom, in medieval Europe. After many years of marriage, she gives birth to a beautiful baby daughter which she and her husband name her Aurora. Her happiness is shortened when Maleficent, who was not invited, curses her daughter. Devastated, she has to see her daughter taken away by the fairies in order to protect her. Sixteen years later she is waiting for the return of her daughter, but when Aurora touches the spindle, the Queen and the entire kingdom are put in a sleep by the good Fairies. When Maleficent is defeated she awakens, and finally meets her daughter, whom she embraces and cries tears of happiness when she sees her. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In the short segment, Stefan, Leah, Hubert, and Phillip all go off on a royal ceremony where Hubert is due to give a speech. Trusting their daughter, Stefan and Leah give Aurora the "keys to the kingdom" while they're away. Once Upon a Time In the ABC fantasy drama series ''Once Upon a Time, she's called Briar Rose (as a reference to Sleeping Beauty). The original Sleeping Beauty, she had incurred Maleficent's wrath, and was cursed by her into an eternal sleep before King Stefan awakens her with true love's kiss. While Maleficent falls into ruin, destroyed by her failed revenge, King Stefan and Briar Rose marry and have a daughter named Aurora. Years later, when their daughter is set to wed Prince Phillip, King Stefan seeks to get rid of Maleficent permanently to keep Aurora safe from her. Instead, Maleficent regains her lost ability to morph into a dragon and gains the upper-hand over the king, but the latter managed to survive. Later, Maleficent gains retribution against Briar Rose by cursing Aurora into an eternal sleep. ''Maleficent Queen Leah appeared in the film under the name of '''Leila' and was portrayed by Hannah New. She is the daughter of the ruthless King Henry. She remains loyal to her father who performs her duties as a princess by becoming Stefan's wife and later bearing his child. She would soon witness Maleficent, her husband's former friend whom he betrayed would place a curse on her daughter Aurora. During the course of the film, she becomes gravely ill and eventually dies. Stefan shows no grief over her death as he has become paranoid and obsessed with hunting Maleficent down. ''Descendants Queen Leah appeared in the Disney Channel Original Movie played by Judith Maxie. By that time she is a grandmother to Audrey. She is shown to be non-sympathetic to the villains especially Mal, because her mother caused Leah to miss out on her own daughter's entire childhood. After the incident at the coronation, she appears to have accepted Mal and the others; she observes as Audrey thanks Mal for stopping her mom. Gallery Trivia *In the French version, she is called '''Reine Orhiane' or Reine Oriane, although some media called her Reine Béatrice. *Her daughter strongly resembles her in looks and hair color, though Aurora seems to have longer hair, lighter hair color, and a slightly rounder face. *Queen Leah is the first mother of a Disney Princess to be alive in the film (though she dies in Maleficent). The second is Fa Li (Mulan's mother), the third is Eudora (Tiana's), the fourth is Queen Arianna (Rapunzel's) and the fifth is Elinor (Merida's). *Though King Stefan and Queen Leah do not appear in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the thrones on which they sit are present in the hall of the castle, where Terra faces the Wheel Master Unversed. Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Maleficent characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Parents Category:Heroines Category:Nobility Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:European characters Category:Characters Under Spells